Naruto The Cybernetic Ninja
by DragonLord577
Summary: An ancient race of being who once seal away an great evil many eons ago... but they knew that one day someone would try to set it free... so they left everything they knew to the one person that could stop it... Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Arc 1: Origin, C1: Origin

Cybernetic Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, or any other anime, manga, game book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing but OCs that will appear later, as well as original techniques, are mine so you can't have them :D

**Arc 1 –** **Origin **

**Chapter 1:** **Origin**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon / Alien / Jutsu**"

'**_Demon or Alien thinking'_**

"[Synthesized voice] / [AI]"

* * *

><p><strong>(Location: <strong>Konoha: Red-light District, **Date: **NA(Ninja Age) 10-10-1012, 10:30pm**)**

It was a dark night…

Within the village hidden in the leaves, all was quiet…

There was no wind blowing through the leaves or across rooftop…

Barely a whisper of a sound, all are asleep…

Well, except for one...

The sound of a ten-year-old boy slowly breathing as he lay dying in a pool of his own blood…

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death, and Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash. One might wonder why a boy with such famous parents was in such a state and why there is no one looking or trying to help him.

You see no one knew of Naruto's heritage, they only knew he as the container for the Demon that attacked there village a decade ago, the Kyuubi-no-Yoko. The Kyuubi, known as the most powerful of all the Biju, Tailed Beasts that took on the form of an animal and were powerful enough to be considered forces of nature had appeared within their village one night and nearly destroyed it. It was only thanks to Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father, that the village had been saved. Not by killing it, but by sealing into his newborn son.

The villagers wrongly believed that Naruto was the fox trapped in human form, because of this Naruto had been beaten many times by civilians who were drunk enough that their inhibitions had dropped. Unfortunately for Naruto because he was a civilian the Hokage could only protect him so much, the beatings were particularly bad around his birthday which happened to be today.

A large mob of drunk villagers chase him to an old abandoned building at the western-most edge of Konoha, next to the forest of death. While several others caught the attention of the ninjas by making several fires, and then attacked him weapons of all kinds, an old woman had stab him in the eye, and a Inuzuka slap an explosive note on his right arm and activate it. Then after all of them took turns attacking him before one of the ninja made several hand signs and exhale a dozen fireballs, three of them hit Naruto while the others hit the surrounding dried wood and support beam setting them ablaze.

And so here he now lay, in a pool of his own blood, cut, stab, burn, and beaten, his right eye missing and his right arm gone, as the burning building slowly collapse on top of him.

In fact the only thing keeping him alive was the very demon seal inside him, but this was only delaying the invariable, there was too much damage and it could not save him from the flames then consumed the building.

But death would not come for Naruto today, as two inhuman eyes look down on him and a pair of cold, lifeless hands picked him up and carry him out of the fire and into the forest of death…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Were am I" was Naruto's first thoughts was he found himself in what could only be called a white void of nothingness, it stretch for as far as he could see, as he try to figure out where he was when a person appeared before him. She look about 16 years old and was about five foot eight in height, she had a heart-shaped held a regal beauty about it, with a 'soft' look. She had smooth pale-white ivory skin, long deep blue hair that reached down to her lower back and a pair of bangs that framed a beautiful face, the iris/pupil of her eyes were that of pure silver, and was wearing a long white cloak.

Naruto felt it would be very easy to mistake her as some kind of hime (Princess) or at the very least a rich noble.

"Welcome young Naruto" The pale-skinned girl greeted politely and Naruto nodded slowly, for some realize he had the feeling that he should be respectful to this girl.

"Were am I, and who are you?" Naruto ask after a moment of looking around the void.

"We are in a place call the Matrix, as for who am I… I am call Azure." The now name Azure answers politely.

"But why am I here" the blond ask and Azure sighed "You probably don't remember because of the trauma, but you were attack by several people"

Naruto looked confuse before closing his eyes to try and remember but all he got was flashes, he did however remember losing his arm, but as he look down he saw that he had both arms "How?" was his simply question and the blue-skin girl smiled "We are in your mind, you look how you think of yourself… how you think you look. Do you think of yourself with one arm?" Naruto shook his head and Azure smiled again "Why you look all right, you _were_ attack and you _did_ lose an arm… you are here so I can talk to you a little while your body is going through several operations… and my time is almost up" as she finish talking Naruto's body started to fade away.

Naruto looked confuse again "But why me?" he ask one last time but all he got was a smile before his body appeared altogether…

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Naruto he found himself floating in swirling darkness, he was about to call out when a voice that came from seemingly everywhere and nowhere at the same time spoke…

"_A very long, long time ago a race of technologically advance being appeared, we were know by many names by many beings, The Ancients, The Guardians, The Wise Ones… but by most others and by are self, we were called the Elders…"_

Naruto saw three beings, they were 7 feet tall with dark blue skin that had white arcane symbols, their arms and legs were thin with long fingers, their heads were stretch back and lastly their eyes were pure black…

"_We use are advance technology to travel from planet to planet help other and learning from them… we were always looking into the unknown, always trying to uncover the secrets of the universe…"_

Naruto saw countless other planet_s _and species flash before his eyes… never noticing that he understood and knew thing that he shouldn't… that no one from his world should…

"_Soon we found a way to travel between the universes… and so for many millennia_ _we travel, making friends with other technologically advance races and learning new things… One day we came across a planet that was sealed off from all others with a warning to stay away… but we did not heed the warning, for we were curious_ _as to what lay inside and confident that we could handle anything that might came out… _

_We were wrong…"_

Naruto's eyes winded as he saw the outline of a… a creature, it's lower body was long and snake-like, it's upper body was human-like, it had four long arms that end in sharp claws, it had six bat-like wings, it's head had three upward spikes like a crown of some kind, and it had four glowing crimson eyes…

"_We had awoken a long forgotten evil… the creature known only as the Abyss… the two of us fought… for many eons, through many universes, with many allies… did we and the creature battle…" _

Naruto's eyes winded in horror as he saw it flash before his eyes… the war… the death of millions of beings, the destruction of thousands of worlds, the loss of entire _universes_

"We _realize that for all our power and wisdom we could not defeat this evil… so we plan to take the evil down with them… we lure the Abyss and its allies to one spot… and activated the most destructive weapon that we had ever made… made for this single purpose… the neutron bomb…"_

"_We did not consider that we would survive the blast, but we did… the massive explosion had thrown us into a universe that we never been before… so the Elders decide to settle down on a small planet… there we found that the beings on the planet could use a strange form of energy… we called it chakra_…

"_After living on the planet for many centuries the chakra started to change us, many of the Elders begun to sense things beyond the realm of here and now, visions of things to come… through these visions we see that the Great Evil was not destroy like we had hoped, but it was greatly weaken…_

"_So the Elders decide make a Great Guardian using the DNA of hundreds aliens… We call it __Kaguya__… In time she took the form the human female and even had children…_

_Then the Abyss appeared… _

_Kaguya fought the Abyss while we kept its allies back… and we thought we had won as are Guardian smash down the Abyss… but again we were wrong…"_

"_The Abyss fuse itself with __Kaguya__in__ one last attempt to survive… we could only which in horror as our once great Guardian was twisted and tainted until it became the beast that would to be known as the Juubi-on-Yami… it was a beast of chaos, destroying all in its path" _

"_As we thought the end was here, two men appeared, one was a sage gifted with powerful eyes, and the other was a warrior of great power… _

_They fought the beast for three day and three nights… finally the Sage was able to seal the beast into himself… afterwards him came to us to learn have to utilize its chakra and then teach it to others… _

"_We watch as the Sage who was nearing death, seal the body of the Beast into a stone prison, and then using the last of his strength to split its soul and power into nine pieces… that would later be known as the nine Biju or Tailed-Beast…"_

"_Our time was coming to an end like that of the Sage… we had push our bodies past their natural limits millennia ago, and now we were reaching the limits of how long our technically could keep us alive…_

"_The Elders were ready for the end, are time had pass and we were ready for the next life… But our foresight gave us two last visions, one of horrors and one of hope… the first vision was that a Mask-man with curse eyes, together with the help from the allies of the Evil One, he gather the nine pieces into one and seal it into his body, becoming one with the Beast and resurrecting the Abyss… we had cried for we thought that all of our work and sacrifice would be for nothing… but our last vision was one of hope, we saw a Light chasing away the darkness cast by the Mask-man, the Light then took the form of a young man, who hair was like the sun and eyes like the sky, he with the help from one of nine pieces that was seal inside him and using the vast amount knowledge we had gather slay Mask-man and his allies, and eradicate the darkness…"_

"_We knew what we had to do, so through willpower alone we push past our limits once more for our final tasks… first we created three biological supercomputer with artificial intelligences, we named them Aurora, Azure, and Akane, the last one was to be merge with the biju sealed inside our light… second, we created a vast city, this would be his home, his fortress, his sanctuary… lastly we created numerous machines and smaller bases of all kinds, from factories to make anything he may need to robots that could be used to gather information… and then we linked them together through our AIs…"_

"_After our tasks were finish we record this for our Light and Legacy… so that he can learn from our past and prepare for the darkness that is to come… we hope that your heart stay strong through hardship you face, and that your Will be unbreakable through even the darkest of days…" _


	2. Arc 1: Origin, C2: Truth

Cybernetic Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Metroid, Stargate, or any other anime, manga, game book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing but OCs that will appear later, as well as original techniques, are mine so you can't have them :D

**Arc 1 – Origin**

**Chapter 2: Truth**

**"**Normal talking**"**

_'Normal_ _thinking'_

**"Demon / Alien / Jutsu"**

**'**_**Demon or Alien thinking'**_

"[Synthesized voice] / [AI]"

* * *

><p><strong>- (Location: <strong>Konoha:Red-light District, **Date: **NA(Ninja Age) 10-11-1012, 5:30am**)-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage stood with a team of Anbu at an old abandoned building at the westernmost edge of Konoha. The area was unfortunately closest to the Forest of Death, thus the amount of occupants in the area was very light.

It was for this reason that it took several hours after all the fires had been put out for the Anbu Team had finally arrived. However, that was not why the elderly Hokage was standing before the smoldering ashes of all that was now left of the building.

No, his reason for being there was due to the bloodstains that had lead towards the building from one adjacent to it. Kneeling down and looking from the blood to the building it came from, Sarutobi sighed. The Anbu weren't equipped to deal with fires, water users wouldn't have been able to do much without a source of water so the fire had consumed the building entirely. However, they had managed to protect the buildings surrounding it, thus preventing a larger blaze from spreading. But, upon finding the bloodstains an old fear had grown in the Sarutobi, not for himself, but for someone whom he had grown to care for greatly over the years.

"Kakashi, where are those test results on this blood?" Hiruzen demanded while turning to look at the jonin, who amazingly enough wasn't reading his little orange book for once in his life.

"It takes time to analyze something like that, Hokage-Sama. But we should have the results soon enough. Just be a little more patient. I'm sure everything is alright." Kakashi replied and Sarutobi frowned while puffing on his pipe, eyes set in a stern frown before turning to the building.

"What started the fire?" The aged Hokage questioned while looking to the ashes and brick that remained of the old building, glad that at least no life was lost… well… that wasn't confirmed yet but he knew the building was abandoned, and hoped that his fears were unfounded.

"We're not sure, but small traces of Chakra were found in the area suggesting a jutsu was used. But given the amount of Fire-Element Ninja in the village that doesn't help us any." Kakashi replied with a frown under his mask while the Anbu searched the rubble of the building, looking for anything from a survivor's remains to clues to help find the culprit who'd set the building ablaze.

"What about Naruto, what was found at his apartment?" Hiruzen demanded and Kakashi winced under his mask, remaining silent. He honestly didn't want to tell him what was found, the old man was notably soft when it came to Naruto, too much so in many people's opinions, but regardless, Kakashi truly did not want to know how the aged Sandaime would react to what was found. "Kakashi." The Sandaime roared out while turning to the one-eyed man and Kakashi gulped upon seeing his glare.

"Uh… yes Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi asked with a mental gulp and the Sandaime narrowed his eyes onto him dangerously.

"What was found at Naruto-Kun's apartment?" The old man demanded and Kakashi was silent before relenting as the Sandaime's glare increased.

"We found signs of forced entry and a struggle, a broken window and what looks like signs of fire Jutsu being used nearby." Kakashi admitted and then winced when he saw the Sandaime clinch his fists, his jaw set into a stern frown.

"And what about his neighbors, surely someone would've heard the ruckus being made from something like that." The Sandaime growled out and Kakashi reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, sweating lightly under the Sandaime's glare.

"Well… some of his neighbors never really saw Naruto in a favorable light so it seems they ignored the noises. While the other's believed he'd hurt himself preparing for or even setting up a prank and thought better of getting involved with it. Given Naruto's track record you can't blame the latter of them Hokage-Sama." Kakashi explained then noted and the aged Sandaime snorted derisively before puffing on his pipe and mulling over what that told him.

"Sir!" An Anbu cried while appearing next to Kakashi and held up a folder.

"Ah, those test results are finally in Hokage-Sama." Kakashi stated and the old man walked over to the jonin as he took the folder from the Anbu who quickly Shunshin away, greatly worrying Kakashi as it silently told him that whatever results the test had given were not good.

"Well, open it." Sarutobi ordered and Kakashi slowly nodded his head before opening the folder and read the test results before widening his single eye. "What do the results say? Whose blood did that belong to Kakashi?" The Sandaime demanded and Kakashi looked to the Sandaime numbly for a moment.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Kakashi whispered and then watched as a stunned look crossed the Sandaime's face before he closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. Turning back to the building for a moment, the old man then clenched his fists.

"Too long." He said darkly and Kakashi blinked.

"What?" The silver haired Jonin questioned and the Sarutobi turned to him with a deep scowl on his face.

"Too long, have I've allowed the civilians and even the Shinobi of my village too much leniency for far too long." Hiruzen replied and then turned back to the ashes of the building, the stern look on his face growing grimmer. "If the Shodaime or Nidaime could see this, they would weep. A child murdered, possibly burnt alive, just before the final exams at the Shinobi Academy." Sarutobi stated darkly while Kakashi shook his head and then looked at the report one last time.

"Hokage-Sama, it's still debatable whether or not he's dead. He could still be alive and merely…" Kakashi started to say before hearing a cry from the Anbu. Looking to the Hokage, he ran over, the Sandaime following at a sedated pace behind the Copy-Nin. Coming to the Anbu, Kakashi looked at him and he bowed his head.

"We did some scans for more traces of blood and… well…" The man left off and Kakashi visibly grimaced before sighing as the Sandaime narrowed his eyes.

"As you were saying Kakashi?" Sarutobi grumbled and the man was silent while the aged Hokage looked to the Anbu. "Have you found any sign of the culprit who did this?" He demanded and the Anbu was silent before shook his head, but walking over to some rubble he moved a large wooden plank and pulled out of the ashes what looked like a child's arm

"It's… badly burned but is still contains chakra, Hokage-Sama. It's… it's almost feels like the Kyuubi's…." The Anbu reported and Kakashi shivered visibly, wondering if Naruto had use the demon's chakra and if it had started the fire… while Sarutobi walked over and took the arm. Looking it over for a few moments, he then stopped and allowed the tears he had been holding back to fall from his eyes, using his robes he wiped away some of the tears before a ominous foreboding feeling that sent an intense chill down his spine

"Hokage-Sama, is everything alright?" Kakashi questioned with his hand on the old man's shoulder and Sarutobi was silent for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"No Kakashi… I fear that something horrible is coming… something worse than even the Kyuubi." The Sandaime replied, not knowing just how true his words really were while the one eyed jonin and Anbu both stared at their Hokage, clearly confused by what he meant…

**- (Matrix: Naruto's Mindscape)-**

"Oh… my head" Naruto groaned as got off of the floor and look around, he was now in a dank and darkened room that reminded him of a sewer of some kind, in front of him was a colossal gate, nearly twenty times his size and with fairly large steel bars. In the middle was a large piece of paper with the kanji for Fuiin (Seal) on it. Behind the colossal gate was massive sphere of whirling red energy.

"Were the hell am I?" Naruto muttered to himself not really expecting an answers and was surprise to get one.

"**We are in the part of the matrix that links your mind to the seal" **Naruto looked into the gate were the voice was coming from, he saw a girl that look very much like Azure.

She look about 15 years old and was about five foot nine in height, her skin was a few a shades darker than his, she had deep red hair that reached down to her mid back and spiky bangs, her eyes were a bright crimson red with slit pupils, and lastly she was wearing a red kimono that went down to her feet, with two slits running down the sides, and a V neck-cut in front, showing a little of her C borderline D-cup chest.

"Seal? What seal, and who are you?" Naruto ask of the red head

"**That my friend is very complicated… for you to understand I was have to started from the beginning… as you already know before the Sage died he split the soul and power of the Juubi into nine pieces… that would later become the nine Bijus. You also know about how Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fought for control of the village and Kyuubi was present for part of the battle under Madara's control. Hashirama was victorious, and Madara was believed to have died… What you don't know is that as powerful Hashirama was he could not fight Madara and control the Kyuubi at the same time…"**

The girl paused and took an deep breath **"So his wife, Mito Uzumaki had the Kyuubi sealed within herself in order to keep her from attacking they village and out of Madara control… many years later when Mito was at the end of her life she decide to keep kyuubi seal away and so call her great granddaughter to have to seal into… the granddaughter was name Kushina Uzumaki… and she was your mother…" **

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and his mouth fell open, but before he could interrupt the red hair girl continued **"We watch her closely through her life, watch her become a ninja, watch her fall in love with Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage and Konoha's Yellow Flash… as well as you father. Not long afterward she became pregnant with a boy… you, but that the end her pregnancy she and your father were attack by a mask-man, who was able to kidnap your mother and extract the Kyuubi from her which he use to attack Konoha. **

**After breaking the mask-man's control of the Kyuubi your father and mother sacrifice to seal it inside you… they last moments were in each other arms telling you how much they loved you and how much they regret not being able to be they for you…**

Naruto stood there for a moment frozen in shock before he broke down and cried, cried for what felt like hours as the red hair girl held him, whispering sweet nothings to him.

Eventually he stop crying and look back at the colossal gate and the massive sphere of whirling red energy inside it, "Is that the Kyuubi? I thought the Kyuubi was supposed to be a giant fox?" the blond ask in confusion, cocking his head to the left.

The red hair girl giggled at how cute he looked **"The Kyuubi isn't really an animal nor are any of the biju… they are a semi-sentient mass of energy in the form of an animal" **thought she had no idea of how the Gobi and Hachibi came to look-like what they are now **"You ask who I was, as you know your father seal the Kyuubi inside you, but before that he did something else, something the Elders tried to do and failed, he was able to separate the dark essence off the Kyuubi before sealing in you…**

**But the Kyuubi was now no smarter in a normal fox, after Azure rescue you one of organic supercomputer with an artificial intelligences was merge with the Kyuubi… this created me… I am Akane" **Akane finish bowing her head.

Naruto stood there looking at her for a long time before walking up to her and held out his hand, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you"

Akane gave him a small smiled and shook his hand.

**-(Location: **Unknown**)- **

Azure sighed as she watch Naruto's body as it went through surgery, it had been over six hours since the surgery 2 hours to replace the eye he lost with cybernetic one and another 4 hours to install the automail, an armored prosthetic arm. They were now they were installing a neural-interface in the form of a plug located at the base of the skull, just above where the neck meets the back of the head, this would allowed him full access to the matrix.

The blue hair girl sighed again, the recovery from surgery, including the period of time necessary to fully master the use of automail limb would take some time even with his natural healing and the nanites that she injected in him, maybe up to six months. _'If only I could get into contact with Aurora…' _she thought as she looked at a control terminal which the words "NO SIGNAL" on it in large red letters.

Azure frowned as she thought back to what had happed, two weeks ago she got a message from her older "sister" telling her that she had a detected an anomaly in her systems and she might be out of touch for a while. Then three day later Azure got another message from Aurora telling her that the anomaly she had detected was a virus that was corrupting her systems, she also had since her a copy the virus's make up asking her if could make vaccine for it.

She had spent the next week and a half trying to make the vaccine, it was for this reason that Naruto got injured, she was so focus on making the vaccine the that she didn't realize that Naruto was being attack until it was over… and now it look like Aurora as cut off all communication, probably to stop the virus from spreading to her and the other basses through the network. But this left her with a problem, if she did make a vaccine for the virus then it would have to be directly deliver to Aurora, and she didn't have a body to get there nor did she have to necessary equipment to make one for herself.

Azure looked back at Naruto, the surgery would be over soon and then he training could begin.

**-(Location: Konoha: **Hokage's tower**)-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi marched into the council chambers with a deep scowl, clutching a folder that contain several files in one hand. Narrowing his eyes, the old man walked forward and took a seat. "Why have you summoned us Hokage-Sama? We're not supposed to convene again for several weeks…" One of the Council noted and the Sarutobi chewed on the end of his pipe with a deep scowl on his face.

"Last night, an unidentified individual or individuals assaulted and most likely killed one Naruto Uzumaki, without any Anbu showing up or anyone noticing before they caused a building to burn down…" Hiruzen replied while deeply scowled when he noticed that several of the civilians looked more than a little happy with that bit of information, however Danzo was actually scowling deeply.

"This is… troubling." Danzo stated aloud and drew the surprised looks of the Civilians onto himself. Grunting in his throat the old man then crossed his arm while leaning back in his seat. "If a group of people, even civilians can kill a child and burn down a building, all without anyone noticing before it was done… this means our security is dangerously lax. Imagine for instance, if they were trying kidnap or kill one of the clan heirs… or even burn down the academy or library." Danzo explained while lacing his fingers together and the civilians instantly realized why this was a very bad thing.

"We need to increase security!" One suddenly shouted and Hiruzen grunted while reaching up to rub his temples.

"That isn't the real problem, the problem isn't that we have little security, but that our Ninja are very lax in temperament. Instead of having a hardened force of Shinobi able to handle any situation, we have genin and chunin who can't catch a single cat for hours, we have young Shinobi and Kunoichi who think they don't have to train to actually pass their exams, and what's even worse is that they actually can!" Sarutobi shouted furiously and the civilians backed up in their seats while the old Hokage growled lowly. "We've allowed the standards of our Shinobi to drop far too much, and I want to know why!" The old man demanded of the council and Hiashi Hyuuga decided he'd be one of the few brave enough, or maybe stupid enough, to do so.

"Hokage-Sama, I believe this occurred after the last war ended and the Kyuubi's attack. Due to the casualties of both, we were in a high need of more Shinobi for more missions to finance the repairs to the village, so much so that you authorized the drop in standards at the Academy so that we could produce more Shinobi. However you made it to where only a third could pass every year, while the council at the time suggested that the rest be retrained for other duties or could attempt to become Shinobi again." Hiashi replied carefully and the Hokage nodded his head before frowning deeply.

"Indeed, now then, can anyone tell me, why, after ten years, we haven't raised the standards back up? We have more than enough Shinobi to send out on missions, we have too many for that matter, and too many who think they can do anything they want just because of the fact they passed the Shinobi exams!" the Sarutobi growled out while glancing around the room and Danzo actually raised a brow_. 'Is he finally going to fix the mess he's made out of the village?'_ The old man wondered to himself, as while he did wish to lead Konoha, he only really wanted to do so because of how far it had fallen, if it were in proper hands, he was sure they'd still be the top village.

"Well sir… it… I mean, it allowed many Civilian children to pass more easily, whereas before the Shinobi roster was packed with nothing but Clan Children." One of the civilian council responded and Sarutobi twitched slightly before growling.

"That's because you civilians never once encouraged them to take being a Shinobi Seriously!" He shouted furiously before leaning forward as several civilians flinched at the normally kindly old man's tone. "Do you know that the majority of casualties in the village are from civilian graduates? Or even that the majority of them are dead before they even make Chunin? So please explain to me, esteemed council, how it is so many civilian Genin have constantly passed, only to end up as little more than cannon fodder?" The Sarutobi demanded furiously and saw them all look nervous and surprised.

"Y-You can't expect us to control how children act Hokage-Sama…" One of the council tried and Hiruzen slammed a hand into his desk, the object nearly buckling under his surprising strength.

"While that is true, what I want to know is why the academy Psyche Evaluations have completely stopped? As I recall, those were necessary to make certain any student who lasted long enough to pass, was mentally prepared for the life of a Shinobi… so explain to me, why they suddenly stopped?" The Sarutobi questioned and saw several nervous glances among the civilian council while several of the Shinobi blinked.

"Wait, hold up. Hokage-Sama's right, I haven't gotten an evaluation for Kiba this year." Tsume Inuzuka noted with a frown before glaring at several of the civilian council members. "And I know for a fact Kiba's ego needs to be taken down a few pegs before he becomes a Shinobi, otherwise he'll just get himself killed!" She growled out while several of the other Clans nodded, all of them noticing their children's faults but had thought they somehow managed to pass their evaluations.

"Well… it's just that…" One of the civilians tried to say before Danzo decided to explain what had happened.

"Actually, that occurred after the Uchiha Massacre last summer, several members of this esteemed Council felt that overly stressing the students and Genin to be perfect would cause them to break mentally as Itachi did." Danzo replied though he, Sarutobi, and the elders all knew that wasn't exactly true… Itachi didn't break due to stress after all.

"Stressing the students, and preparing them for the very real possibility of dying on the field are two different things." Shikaku Nara stated while pinching the bridge of his nose with a frown. "The problem with our current standards is that they're learning only the basics of being a Shinobi, and the problem with the students themselves, is that they don't take being a Shinobi seriously until they've lost a teammate on a mission or nearly die. If we raise the standards and reintroduce the Psyche-Evaluations now we might be able to fix some problems, however the current graduating class would have to be held back, as would several others, to include additional training." Shikaku stated while drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him.

"But if we do that, Sasuke Uchiha will never pass the psyche evaluation! And we need the Uchiha too…" One of them started to say before Danzo scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lineage and bloodlines have aided many Shinobi, this is admittedly true however very few are worth noting. Sakumo Hatake was a powerful Shinobi without either and was considered to match the Sannin at one time. Minato Namikaze was nothing but an orphan but he became Yondaime Hokage. Neither Jiraiya nor Orochimaru of the Sannin are from clans but they are considered great. Out of the Sannin, only Tsunade was ever of a clan, and even then, she couldn't use any of her grandfather's abilities." Danzo retorted while inwardly admitting he did somewhat favor clans, but none of them had truly produced prodigious Ninja, as everyone in a clan had the same overall skills…

"But what about Uchiha Itachi! He was a genius who…" One of the civilians started to say only for Shibi Aburame to cut in.

"Went insane due to stress, and he rarely ever used his Bloodline in battle unless necessary." Shibi responded, shutting several of the civilian council up while Sarutobi chewed on the end of his pipe once more.

"We have also lost our Jinchuriki, while Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri all have two Jinchuriki. And even Suna and Taki has one each. Now, thanks to our lack of security and lack of proper Shinobi, we've not only lost our own, but the son of the Yondaime no less!" Sarutobi barked furiously while glaring at a now fearful civilian council and several members of the clan council frowned deeply.

"Son of the Yondaime?" One Civilian questioned and all the clans looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"How many other Ninja have hair that blond or eyes that blue?" Tsume demanded incredulously while rubbing her temples and saw several of the civilian council start to shift uncomfortably while Sarutobi scowled.

"Exactly, and if there are any spies in the village, we run the risk of them finding out we've lost our Jinchuriki and that may also cause them to believe that we're weak enough for them to invade." Sarutobi growled out and Shikaku started to consider their options before frowning deeply.

"That… is bad… really bad. Our little "Peace" with the other Shinobi nations is tenuous at best. If they learn we lost our Jinchuriki after we have just the lost Uchiha clan, we might have to worry about an invasion." Shikaku noted with a frown while the civilians seemed confused and even afraid at that tidbit of information.

"B-But what does it matter? We're allied to Suna, and Kiri's in the middle of a Civil war. And Taki, Kumo, and Iwa don't have any spies in Konoha!" A civilian reminded and Danzo couldn't help palming his face at the sheer stupidity of the civilian council. _'Just because we don't know of them doesn't mean they're not here…' _He thought to himself while Sarutobi resisted the urge to groan loudly.

"Not that we know of, however given all the confusion during the last Shinobi World War, I wouldn't be surprised if Iwa slipped in a few spies. And the incident with Kumo and the Hyuuga would be a perfect time for them to have left a spy as well. As for the other nations, while we are allied to Suna they have been losing missions to us thanks to their Daimyo, while Taki is currently Neutral and most likely won't bother us unless force, and while Kiri is indeed in the middle of a civil war however I have heard it's starting to shift in favor of the rebels." Sarutobi responded and then leaned back in his seat.

"So what do you suggest we do, Hokage-Sama?" Hiashi questioned of the Sandaime and the old man reached up and stroked his Goatee for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"The information about Naruto's status as Jinchuriki is safe, at least for the moment, allowing us at least that bit of protection. However I feel that we must still raise the standards at the academy regardless, just in case our enemies do learn of our loss of both the Yondaime's legacy, the last of the Uzumaki Clan, and the loss of the Kyuubi." Sarutobi replied and then pushed himself out of his seat and gave a look to several members of the council.

"See to it that the standards are raised and that the evaluations take place." Sarutobi ordered while turning and walking out of the council chambers, allowing the esteemed council to break into chatter.

Scowling deeply the old man then marched up the length of the tower and entered into his office and looked out of his window overlooking Hidden Leaf Village. He remembered a time long past, when he could look out over his village like this to escape stress caused by problems like war, economy, or Orochimaru's strange behavior. Before the sannin's treachery, before Kyuubi, before all this. He could look out at all of his people, his "children", and feel at peace.

Sadly, now when he looked out, he could only taste bitterness in his mouth and his thoughts didn't change, or worse, ended up more troubled then before. Sarutobi couldn't look out on Konoha without being reminded about something important, something he was reminded of every day.

His failure.

His failure to Naruto, how he was forced into a cruel uncaring orphanage, how he was banned from entering almost every shop in Konoha, how he was cut off from almost any human contact. They were all his fault.

_'While I might've fixed some things… I'm too late to save others.' _TheSarutobi thought to himself with a slight grimace before scowling deeply '_I'll make certain something like this never happens to any child.' _The old Hokage decided to himself_._

Never again would he allow the Council to have so much power?

Never again would he allow his village to fall so much?

Never again would he allow a child to suffer.

Hiruzen Sarutobi turned away from his village, as if wishing to hide from his children the tears slowly falling to the floor.

_"Naruto… please forgive me._

For last night_._

_For everything…"_


	3. Arc 1: Origin, C3: Awakening

Cybernetic Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Metroid, Stargate, or any other anime, manga, game book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing but OCs that will appear later, as well as original techniques, are mine so you can't have them :D

**Arc 1 – Origin **

**Chapter 3: Change **

"Normal talking"  
><em>'Normal<em> _thinking'_  
>"<strong>Demon  Alien / Jutsu"**

'_**Demon or Alien thinking' **_

"[Synthesized voice] / [AI]"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**(Location: **Konoha: Shinobi-Academy, **Date: **NA(Ninja Age) 10-12-1012, 8:30am**)**

Iruka Umino trudged into the Konohagakure Shinobi-Academy, however the normally chipper school teacher looked like hell. The Sandaime had briefed him on the fate of one Naruto Uzumaki the night before, and now he would have to announce the death of the blond-haired Jinchuriki to his classmates. _'And what's worse is that we don't know who did it…'_ Iruka added mentally as there was any number of Shinobi Villages that would jump at the chance to take out a Jinchuriki. However the problem was figuring out which village had had this information, as even though it was well known in Konoha, the Sandaime had made it a priority to protect that information from those who were outside of the village.

There was another possibility one that Iruka sick to his stomach and wish that wasn't possible… but he knew that the blond killer was likely from this very village.

Sighing tiredly, Iruka palmed his face lightly while making his way into the classroom, twitching when he heard the ruckus that the students were making. Resisting the urge to swear loudly, the schoolteacher walked over to his desk and slumped into his seat. Letting out a breath, the man then looked to his class and saw them all staring at him strangely. He supposed that wasn't too unusual given how he normally wasn't this tired when he came into class, but he had at least thought they knew he was human. Letting out a breath through his nose Iruka then say forward and closed his eyes, trying to think of how he'd break the news to his class.

"Attention everyone…" He started and then twitched upon realizing they were all ignoring him and thus slammed his hands down and uses his infamous "Demon-Head-No-Jutsu". "**QUIET DOWN ALREADY**!" He shouted loudly and the class was all but instantly silent, the daily ritual complete and a semi-feeling of normalcy returned the Schoolteacher then let out a tired sigh. "I… it seems…" Iruka started to say only to stop as he tried to come up with the right words for the situation. It was at this time that one Sakura Haruno looked to the side and noticed that someone was missing.

"Iruka-Sensei, is Naruto out sick today? Or is he on out doing one of his silly pranks again?" Sakura questioned of the teacher and Iruka reached up and rubbed his face tiredly. _'I only wish he were out pulling a prank on us…'_ Iruka thought to himself before fidgeting for a moment more and letting out a sigh.

"No Sakura, he's not pulling a prank, and he's not out sick." Iruka stated bluntly and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Class, it seems that the night before last an unknown assailant … attacked Naruto." Iruka explained and Sasuke Uchiha frowned before leaning forward.

"Why would someone attack the dobe?" The dark haired youth questioned and Iruka shook his head with a slight shrug.

"As of yet, there has been no motives found for why he was attacked… however, what is known as that Naruto put up some kind of fight, and that, he was killed by the assailant. The investigations are still going on to see how and why, but thus far, it seems he was caught in the building that caught on fire and his assailant was either caught with him, or somehow managed to escape the scene." The brown haired man explained before leaning back in his seat, the students oddly silent as the man then took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked seeing tears welling in the man's eyes as he then looked back at his students

"Finally, the Hokage himself will be funding and hosting a funeral for Naruto this weekend." The brown haired man explained to the class and then turned his seat so he could grieve for a moment longer. "That is all… converse amongst yourselves for a moment, class will begin as usual after a brief recess." Iruka then said while letting out a breath and trying to calm himself down a little, though he somewhat doubted he'd be able too while the students started to speak to one another about the disturbing news. Among all of them, the most shocked seemed to be Sakura herself, while Sasuke was scowling deeply and narrowing his eyes.

'_Why would someone sneak into the village, kill the Dobe, and then leave? It doesn't make any sense… something is going on here.'_ Sasuke mentally decided while lacing his fingers together and contemplating the possibilities of what was going on. Meanwhile Sakura merely gaped and stared towards where Iruka was sitting, a disbelieving look on her face.

'_Naruto's… dead?'_ She mentally questioned and then rapidly shook her head while looking to the empty seat in class. _'But, he was just here a few days ago, how can he be gone?'_ The pink haired girl wondered to herself while looking to the empty seat and Yamanaka Ino slipped from her seat and touched the girl's shoulder. "Sakura?" She questioned and the pinkette yelped before looking to her and blushing embarrassedly. "Are you okay?" Ino questioned of her worriedly and Sakura quickly shook her head and shrugged the other girl's hand from her shoulder.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be okay Ino-Pig?" Sakura retorted and looked away while Ino looked at her for a moment. "I mean, it's just annoying old Naruto… who cares if he's gone." Sakura then said with a shrug, seemingly unaware of the crack in her voice and the tears forming in her eyes… "Just means I don't have to worry about him asking me out or bugging me all the time anymore." She then stated with a slight crack and Ino merely looked at her for a moment before mentally sighing.

"Yeah, whatever you say Sakura… whatever you say." Ino responded while returning to her seat, then grimaced upon seeing a strange look on one Hinata's face. _'Sakura's taking it bad, Hinata is far, far worse…'_ Ino thought to herself and then saw the scowl on Sasuke's face and wondered what the dark haired boy was thinking about that was making him so angry…

**-(Location: **Unknown**, Date: **Unknown**)- **

Naruto groaned as he woke up and open his eye, his body felt like it had been throw off a cliff and put back together, looking up he had to stop himself from screaming as he saw azure's semitransparent from floating a few feet from him.

"Ghost!" Yelling the first thing that came to him as he tried to get away, unfortunately for him, his body was still under the influence of the anesthesia, and so flung himself off the bad and sell face first on the floor. Azure stared at him blankly as he moan and tried to get up, new waves of pain stabbing him like knifes "You shouldn't be moving so much after you just woke up from surgery, my Master."

"Surgery… Master?" He repeated confusedly and it was only when he looked down and saw his metallic right arm, did he remember the attack. After a moment of silences Naruto looked up at her and said in a voice swirling with emotions.

"Why…"

Why? There were many possibilities as to what he was asking and what the answer could be. Why did they attack me? Why did you save me? Why don't I have any family? But as she looked down into the lone, blue eye of the child before her, Azure knew that the question he was asking was 'Why do they hate me?' and she knew that he was not ready for the truth. Azure could not lie to her master but 'Why' has many possibilities and she was going to tell him what he needed to know.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage"

Azure stop to let it sink in, she saw the emotions play across child's face, joy and awe at finding out who is father was, sorrow at the fact that he is dead, and confusion was to why everybody hated him when his dad was a hero.

"The kyuubi attacked the night you were born," Azure continue "it was sudden and without warning… the Kyuubi is a biju, a creature of pure chakra that cannot be kill by weapons and jutsu. Your father had to seal it away in order to stop it, a normal object could not be used without preparation, and it had to be a person, a young child. So your father had to use a child, and would not ask another for theirs… and would not trust any other with such a burden… he believed in you."

Naruto looked down as tears leak from his eyes, he felt embarrassed about crying in front of this pretty lady. After several moments in which Naruto use to get control over himself and wipe away his tears, the blond looked up with a determination burning brightly in his eyes.

"What do we do now?" The new cybernetic ninja ask fiercely.

"Rehabilitation" and thought Azure said it in an emotionless tone Naruto felt a shiver of dread.

(One Week Later…)

It had been a week since the announcement of the "death" of Naruto Uzumaki, a full week of many adults celebrating his loss. Currently those who had known the blond best and a few of his classmates were leaving the graveyard, his modest funeral having only just ended. Not many had actually come, The Ichiraku's, The Sandaime, Iruka, a man with gravity defying silver hair, Tsume Inuzuka and her children, Shibi Aburame and his family, the Hinata Hyuuga and surprisingly her father, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno being the bulk of the group of few mourners.

Unsurprisingly, Hinata and her father were the only ones still there, a blank look on Hinata's face as looked down, while a scowl marred Hiashi's features, several dark clouds hovering in the sky, seemingly threatening the world as they hovered up above. Narrowing his eyes on the grave, Hiashi ignored Hinata as sorrow and angry swirl in him. 'Someone killed the son of the fourth Hokage, and everyone starts celebrating? Have we fallen so much?' Hiashi thought to himself before turning and walking out of the graveyard with a deep scowl across his face.

Hinata however just continued to stare for a few moments longer, soon shaking her head, the girl started to walk towards her home in something of a daze.

The effect of the blond's loss had hit those who knew him pretty hard, Hinata had seemed to retract even further into her shell, Iruka didn't seem to pay attention to class anymore, Sasuke seemed to brood more often, though that was normal, and the Ichiraku's didn't open up shop as often, not to mention charged more. The most significant change however was in The Sandaime, who had started to crack the whip in the village, and all in the village were sure that soon enough all would fear the wrath of their Kage again.

(**Location**: Konoha: Hyuuga-clan Compound, **Date**: NA 10-17-1012, 5:30pm)

Hinata paced around her room, she had done his since Naruto's death. She couldn't believe he was dead, maybe she was in denial or crazy. Hinata stopped paced and walked over to a small chest next to her bed but hesitated. Inside was a strange necklace, it was made of dozens of small stones of several different kinds. A few normal rocks, some were black or white marble, and even a few lesser gemstones like jade, amber, and garnet. Naruto had made it for her birthday, he had gone all over the village collecting each stone. They were all different shapes and sizes… it was one of her most treasured possession.

Hinata opened the small chest and took it out, it's most unique feature was an ornate glass disk the size of her palm with a black swirl engraved on it. It was the only part of the necklace that Naruto don't make himself, he had on to her father for help and the two of them had crafted it. It had two special seals on it, the first allow the glass disk to change color depending on a specific person's mood, the other seal allows a little needle on the disk to act as a compass and point to a specific person, both the seals were link to Naruto. He and her father and had made it back when the blond had been homeless and Hinata could never find he (Despite having several servants with the Byakugan helping her look for him)

Hinata look down that the necklace in her hand, wishing her could channel chakra into it and find Naruto alive and happy. Closing her eyes and sending chakra into the precious gift, she allow herself a moment of selfness, to believe that it will light up and show her the way to the hyperactive blond training or setting up one of his infamies pranks. After a far moments she opened her eyes and let out a gasp, the crystal swirl had lit up a fire orange color and the needle was pointing south.

Hinata set there for several minutes frozen between wonder, disbelieve, and hope before coming to her senses. The Hyuuga heiress gave herself a hard pinch on the arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming or under a genjutsu (you never know) and when nothing happen she was convinced that it was real.

Hinata looked back down at the necklace as several thought race through her mind _'how can he be alive of they found his arm… Maybe it was a cover up or a story made by the Hokage to get Naruto away from the villagers… but what if…' _the pale-eyed girl started to pace back and forth, still clutching the stone chain as her thoughts turn to dread _'What if he's been kidnaped or… or escape from his attackers and is…and is lying in the dirt bleeding or…' _Hinata froze, unwilling to think of the horrors that the blond might be in, instead she grape her backpack and started to fill it with thing she thought she might need, an extra change of clothes (if it took several days to find him), her savings (5000 yen, in case she had to buy thing on the way), and some other things from around her room. Realizing that she was going to need ninja tools made Hinata hesitate, the only place she knew were to give some was a small room near the dojo, and while she _was _allow to get equipment form it… if Neji or someone from the Main House found her stuffing her bag…

Shaking her head Hinata grape her backpack and slowly left the room, using her Byakugan to make sure she didn't meet anyone on the way. Once inside the storage room she collected what she needed, a set of kunal and shuriken, a med-kit scroll, a scroll of rations, a 50ft roll of ninja-ware, and lastly 10 explosive tags.

Closing the door Hinata turn around and came face to face with a member of the main house, her heart stop for a moment before she realize who it was. Kikyo war several year older than Hinata and one of the few who stood up for the branch house, having once challenged an elder for using the Curse-seal on a branch house girl who spilled his tea.

"Good evening Hinata-san" Kikyo gave a bow, her eyes sweeping from the door to the backpack in the young girl's hands.

"Good evening Kikyo-san" Hinata said in what she hoped was a calm voice as she return the bow "is there something you need?"

Kikyo study her for a long moment before answering "Yes… Hiashi-sana has sent a message from the Hokage's tower… he will not be able to attend dinner tonight"

Hinata nodded, she wasn't surprise. He and the other clan heads have been having a lot of long meting for the past few days… "T-thank you, Kikyo-san… I-I'll be in my room for the rest of the day, please tell the others not to me"

Kikyo gave her a long searching look "Very well" She walked to the end of the hall before turning around "Be safe Hinata-chan" and disappeared around the corner.

Hinata stood there frozen for a few seconds before bolting to her bedroom, lock the door and barely dared to breath, but after ten minutes she started to calm down, then she double checking her supplies and equipment the indigo-hair heiress open the window and left. Sneaking pass the guards was easy (having lean how from Naruto years ago) and so she followed the seal for about 20 minutes before coming to a stop. Hinata had come to Konoha's red-light district, full of brothels, bars, and other shady and sinful places that even the Hokage seem to turn a blind eye too, and while the young Hyuuga had never gone inside she was familiar with the site (Naruto's apartment being just two blocks away).

Hinata made her way carefully through the alleyways and street, the red-light district had thugs, thieves, pickpockets, muggers, card sharps, thimble-riggers and assorted lowlife, not to mention the packs of greedy merchants who were the worst of the lot. However as she walked forward they drew back looking weary, perhaps they knew better than to mess with a Hyuuga. Getting the feeling that she should leave as so a possible the young heiress sped up, jumping over several garbage cans and barley noticing bumping into a scantily clad kunoichi as she ran toward the edge of the village.

Ten minutes later Hinata found herself looking through a 10ft high barbed-wire fence into the ominous forest that lay beyond. She had followed the tracker-seal through the red-light district and several small training grounds until she came to this…

Looking around for a few minutes Hinata came across a large, chain-shunt gate and a billboard telling her what this dreadful place was.

_**Training Ground: 44**_

(Someone had painted _Forest of Death_ below that… and _Anko's Playground_ below that

_**Founded**__**in NA-966 by the Second Hokage**_

_**Information: This training area is filled with a verity of dangerous plants and animals from all over the Land of Fire**_

Hinata swallowed nervously, she had heard of the Forest of Death form older shinobi of the dangers it held _'Oh Naruto, what happen to you… please be okay'_ with that though she gather all her courage and hopped on the billboard and over the fence, never looking back… and never noticing that she was being watch through narrow eyes…

(**Location**: Konoha's red-light district **Date**: NA 10-26-1012, 5:30pm)

Anko Mitarashi was in a good mood, having spent the morning making Iruka uncomfortable and embarrass with her flirting, and having had lunch with her friends Kureal and Hana, who had just got back from a mission in the Land of Grass. Stretching the purple-hair jonin gave a lazy yawn while thing of that she should do next _'Hmm… it's too late for a mission … but too early to go to the bar… hmm… I think I'll go visit the brat… yeah, if the knucklehead spent too much time alone with Azure he's likely to go insane.'_

Sniggering silently to herself at the thought of the blonde's slowly diminishing sanity, Anko made her way towards the training grounds, absently noticing the looks of disgust and loathing the villages were giving her. The short-temper kunoichi had grown so use to the looks people give her because of her former sensei, but sent the blond's apparent demise the civilian villagers have grown more bold of their dislike for her. Ironically it seem to have the opposite effect on the shinobi, who seem to be ashamed of how they were acting towards said suppose-to-be-dead blond.

Anko's thoughts of karma and guilty consciousness's was interrupted however when someone roughly bumped into her. The short-temper jonin first instinct was to give this person a few new holes, but stopped when she seen that not only was it a young girl but that it was a Hyuuga. The fact that a young Hyuuga girl was running around Konoha's red-light district without a guard or someone was so utterly bizarre as to awaken every ounce of curiosity that purple-hair kunoichi possessed, and so she followed.

Ten minutes later and mystery deepen, for Anko thought she knew who this girl was, she couldn't be sure (For all the Hyuuga look so damn it alike). She remembered Kureal intruding her to a shy, young girl who turn out to be the Hyuuga heiress, who was now in front of the last place on earth that anyone would believe, the Forest of Death.

Anko watch the girl hesitate by the gate (apparently the dreadful rumors of the Forest of Death frighten even the high and might Hyuuga clan) for a few moments before jumping over them and into the forbidden forest beyond. Anko followed the Hyuuga princess for a few hours as she made her way deeper into the deadly woods, finally after it become too dark to see were you were going safely (even with the Byakugan) did the girl stop and make camp. Watching her set up her tent, the snake summoner couldn't help but be impress by the young girl, she had set up her tent inside of a hollow space high up in one the giant trees, cover the entrance with a camouflage sheet, and set up a trap. The trap was a simple one using some ninja-wire and an explosive tag, it wouldn't work on anything above a genin but it was enough for any creature that might sniff her out.

Making a Shadow-clone to keep watch over the girl, Anko headed for the tower sure that Azure would want to know about the Hyuuga heiress sudden desire to go camping as the some bloodthirsty forest as… the… blond… Anko had to stop tree hopping for a moment as the answer hit her with the force of a rampaging pervert _'It's the blond… I should have known, kureal told me that the girl had a crush on the idiot… and now that think about it I remember seeing her stalking hi…' _

Realizing the important and potential danger of this situation Anko **shunshin** straight to the tower's entrance, throw open the door and run down the stairs before stopping at the last floor. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath and slow her heart Anko look down the hallway, it was long and plane about 200ft long with no doors and a dead end. She walk down the hallway carefully with even steps, on the 65th step she turn abruptly to her right and without hesitation walked right through the apparently solid wall.

The wall shimmed and ripped like molten silver as she step through before returning to its normal appearance.

Anko suppress a shudder, she hated walking through the Nanowall, it made her skin crawl, looking around she had stepped into a small square room, empty and door less, and after a moment of waiting the unmistakable cool and calm voice of Azure filled the room [Good afternoon, Anko-san how may I assist you]

"Take me to the control room, Alpha-priority, we have a big problem" there was a pause before Azure replied [Yes assess granted, Trans-Rings activation in 10 seconds] Anko step swiftly to the center of the room as four massive rings raised up around her, and in a blinding flash was gone.

The purple-hair jonin reappeared moments later several hundred feet underground, around her were more than a few strange things not seen in the shinobi nations. First the wall on the right was cover in a dozen crystalline video screens, each one have a live video from a diffident part of Konoha, there was also several high-tech medical equipment. But the strangest thing in the room was the suppose-to-be-dead blond preteen, who was apparently too busy vomiting to notice the arrival of the purple hair woman. Anko on the other hand had notice the blond immediately and turn to the hologram of Azure, which had materialized on her left.

"What's wrong with the brat? He looks like he just seen Might Guy naked"

The blue-haired hologram shook her head [Master is suffering detoxification from his diet of large quantities of high sodium enriched noodles]

Anko face was blank for a few seconds before her brain translated his into something that made sense "Whahahaha… you mean to tell me that that brat is going through ramen withdrawal"

She doubled over in laughter.

Naruto stop puking and wiped off his face, giving the snake-summoner a look of deepest loathing while Azure continue like nothing was going on.

[As you can see he is having trouble keeping down the nutrient supplement the I have prepare for him] She gesture to a tall glass of greenish liquid that look like the contents of a salad that someone tried to blend. Out of curiosity Anko put her finger in green slurry and gave it a try, only to gag from the flavor of cabbage, grass, and tomato all rolled in one.

Azure waited for the nearly nude kunoichi to stop retching before continuing [You have something imported to tell us? You used an Alpha-priority command]

Anko took a deep breath and straighten up "We have an intruder in sector S-12, it the Hyuuga heiress…" at this Naruto sat up and look around "…I found her in the red-light area and followed her, she walked through in almost a straight line… she also moved through the forest in a straight line… and seems to be following a compass on some kind of jeweled necklace"

Silence follow these words as they thought of what they should do, finally Azure spoke up [Anko in the morning try to frighten her off, if she put resistant try using genjatsu or tr-]

"NO!"

The two female turn to Naruto, who was embarrass "Hrr… I mean I trust Hinata, we been friends for years… I know she would want to help me with my plan if I ask"

"And what is your plan" the purple-hair kunoichi ask curiously, in the two weeks the young Jinchuriki have been here he has been very quiet. Anko, who had caped an eye on him over the years knew this was not normal.

Naruto didn't answer her, he had thought about what he was going to do, thinking of his past and potently futures, and who the villages had scorn his life and celebrated his (supposed) death. He didn't know if it was from Azure neuro-training or from the fact that he real could do anything else at the moment, but he had able to focus and concentrate on one thing at a time, and he had a lot of time to think about what he should do.

After a long moment Azure ask [Master what do exactly you plan to disclose to Hinata Hyuuga]

Naruto frown, he wasn't sure of what he should reveal to her, but he was certain that he wasn't going to tell her everything… at least not yet. The preteen knew that the entire Kyuubi, Aliens, Chosen-One thing would be too much for the pale-eyed girl, he knew she was prone to fainting if surprise of frighten.

Looking up at Azure and Anko the recovering blond let out a deep breath "I'm not sure of what to tell her… I really don't what to tell her about the whole Kyuubi, Jinchuuriki thingy…"

And so for the next few hours the three of them talked and argue over what to tell the Hyuuga princess, what not to tell her, and how to tell her.

(**Location**: Konoha: Hokage's Tower, **Date**: NA 10-27-1612, 1:15am)

Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a tired sigh as the council meeting ended, glancing at the clock above the door showed him that it was a quarter pass one in the morning. His stiff muscles and old bones groan in protest as he got up from his chair and made his way to his office to clean up before heading off for some much needed sleep. As the old Kage put away scrolls and stray papers his mind went over the meeting, it had lasted so long because of an argument over the new requirement for the academy students to have to know Kenjutsu or another weapon skill to become a genin.

While some didn't care one way or another (Inoichi) or found it too troublesome to care (Shikaku) Shibi and Choza were all for it. On the other hand Tsume was against it, the Inuzuka argue that her clan's claws and fangs were just as good as any weapon and they had their Ninken, and while Hiashi himself had no problems, he said that the Hyuuga Elders were fuming, stubbornly said that the Gently Fist made weapon skills useless.

The Hokage shook his head, the Hyuuga Elders pride would be their down fall one day, than this thoughts moved to something much more concerning. Hana Inuzuka had return from a mission in the Land of Grass and reports that the county was quickly becoming unstable, which confirm the information he got from Jiraiya.

Three months ago the daimyo of the Land of Grass died under mysterious circumstances, but the real problem was that the daimyo had twin sons' kaichu and Hiru, and hadn't named an heir. Kaichu had seize control and had his brother exile, however Hire had a lot of friends in and out of the grass county and started gathering more support

Jiraiya's spies had informed that a full out civil-war was likely in the next eight to ten months, this could be both a good and bad thing for Konoha. The leaf village was likely to get more missions, when the land of water began its civil-war Konoha mission's increases by 30%, whoever the Land of Grass was the largest exporter of herbs and medicine, including several rare plants that can be found on were else.

Hiruzen let out another tired sigh as he sealed the last shelf before heading off for bed, and as he laid down his mind drift to Naruto and for the hundredth time he wonder what he could had done "I swear to you, I will make the right chooses and not just the easy ones…"

The third Hokage closed his eyes.

(**Location**: Konoha: Hyuuga-clan Compound, **Date**: NA 10-27-1612, 1:30am)

Hiashi walk through the Hyuuga Compound, despite the late hour and the tiring meeting he had to endure, nether his body nor his face betray the fatigue he felt. The Hyuuga were masters of reading body language and he couldn't afford to look weak at any time… you never knew how was watching.

Hiashi made his way to his room while avoiding the elders, who obvious wanted to know all about the meet and the Hokage's choose, quickly stepping inside he turned and lock the door and activated the special seal the prevented the Byakugan from seeing through the walls. It was the same seal that all members the main house had over their rooms, just one more thing to hold over the branch house heads.

As the Hyuuga head turn around he saw his younger daughter curled up asleep next to his desk, and his expression soften a bit. Hiashi was as cold and heartless as most people believe, he had fought against his father and the other elders for most of his life, first for his brother being branded with the Curse Seal and then for his wife, Hitomi.

Hiashi close his eyes, just thinking about her cause him pain, which was why he try not to look at his daughter, Hinata was so much like her mother in looks and personality. Hitomi had been quiet and shy, never specking unless she was certain and choosing her words carefully, but she also had a hidden strength and an iron will, with the skills in gentle Fist that rivaled that of any Main House member. He had often called her "The Silk Sheathed Sword" a name that that stuck to her.

His wife had been born in the branch house, he had fought with the elders for several years before they were allowed to get marry. The next few years were wonderful, the Third Shinobi War ended, Minato was named the Fourth Hokage and got marry, his brother had a son that he named Neji, and he found out that his wife was pregnant and that the other Clan Heads were was also having heirs.

Then the Kyuubi attacked.

In that one night Hiashi lost so much, his mother who had supported him against the elders, his brother lost his wife, and Minato and his wife died. The Hyuuga head was devastated, he had been friends with the blond genius for yours, having gone through the chunin Exam with him, and fought beside him in the war. The two of them had plan to renounce the Curse Seal with the help of Kushina, a member of the now-nearly-extinct clan. Now that dream was gone, dead before it could be born.

In that darkest hour a light appeared, Hitomi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, they named her "Hinat" because she was their sunny place in that dark time.

Than disaster struck once again.

At first it seemed as if things were improving Kumo, who had continue to fight with Konoha after the end of the third Shinobi war had finally called for a truce. It's was a trick, the Head Ninja of Kumo who had come to sign the treaty tried to kidnap Hinata, he had acted on instinct, Killing the man before he could escape.

This began what is now called the Hyuuga Instudent.

Konoha was furious, they wanted an explanation and payment for breaking the treaty. Kumo denied knowing anything about the kidnapping and demanded compensation for the death of their head-ninja, they wanted the dead body of the man who killed him.

The wanted Hiashi Hyuuga.

Of course Konoha rejected what was obvious another attempt to try to get the Byakugan, and so the fighting continue.

Only fiercer and bloodier than before, at first Hiashi was all for it. He sent member from both houses and he and his bother fought in the front lines. But after six months it became all too clear to him that more fighting would accomplish nothing but more bloodshed and pain, and so he prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Hizashi and the Elders had other plans.

The elders didn't want to give into Kumo demands or put the Curse Seal on him and have it fail (The seal had a high chance of failing if it is put on someone after a certain age) so his father Hokori talked Hizashi into giving up his life for the greater good. Hiashi's brother said that it was his choose and their father wasn't forcing him, that he was happy to die to protect one of this precious people.

The only thing he ask was that Hiashi give his son a letter that he had written to him at the right time.

Hiashi was brought back to the present when someone knocked on his door cautiously he open the door, on the other side was Kikyo, which made him warier. The Hyuuga leader always felt wary around her, like she was watching his every move and not like the elder watch or other maid house members watch him. Hiashi just couldn't figure her out, she didn't want to control him like the elders nor use him like the other maid house. She was a complete mystery, even her fighting style was strange, she use two ornate daggers with wind-chakra, it even earn her the name 'The Wind Knife"

The Hyuuga head had mix feelings about her, she had helped and care for Neji after his father's death and did the same for Hinata, and for that he was grateful. But Hiashi was a ninja, and as such his senses were screaming at him that young lady in front of him was very dangerous.

Kikyo gave him a faint smile "I've come to tell you that the elders wish to have a meeting with you"

Hiashi's eye only twitch slightly "Tell them that I will schedule a meeting with them tomorrow afternoon"

The pale eye woman nodded and turn to leave but stopped short "Hinata-san did not eat with the main house tonight, she is not feeling well and I don't think she will wish to be disturb tomorrow"

Hiashi couldn't completely suppress a wince as Kikyo left, he could endure the elders threats and insults but her worlds seem to cut right through him just as easy as her knifes.

(**Location**: Konoha: Underground Compound, **Date**: NA 10-27-1612, 2:10am)

Danzo Shimura walk through the underground maze beneath Konoha with easy in spite of its complex and dimly lit passage ways, as he rounded a corner two shadows move on either side of him. The old warhawk nerved slowed or pause despite the ruthless assassins following him, he knew that it was Fuu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame his most loyal ninja.

As Danzo stepped into his camber and sat down behind a simple desk he thought about the blows that Konoha had taken recently, first was the loss of the Uchiha Clan, the Root leader know that it would take years to recover the military strength. Next was the lost Itachi Uchiha, who had ruthlessly slaughter his clan and fled branded has a traitor, but the truth was that he was order to do it to stop the Uchiha from starting a war. And lastly was the loss of Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the only good thing to come out of this was that the boy's death seem to fire back in to Hiruzen, who was now the strong figure that Konoha needed in its weaken state.

Danzo frowned has he thought about his old rival, he knew that there were things that the Third would not do, he would have to send out root members to search for and seal the Kyuubi as soon as it reforms, if another village get a hold of it… a specially Iwa or Kumo, than the balance of power could shift greatly against Konoha. He would also need so one to watch Itachi's younger bother to see if the boy fallow in his father's footsteps…

The old warhawk thought silently for several moments before turning to Fuu "how is my grandson's training"

Fuu bowed "Sai as finish is his basic training and is ready for is final test"

Danzo nodded, the final test was when two root trainee battle to the death, it was to purge what was left of their emotions, but he had a new mission for is young grandson and it will be better if he had them… for now.

Turning to the other root ninja "Torune, tell my grandson that he will not be taking the test and that I have a mission for him"

Torune bow and shunshin away, Danzo sighed heavily as he started to go through the files of his root ninjas, he would have to find the best suited for long term missions in Iwa and Kumo…

And it done… I'm sooo sorry for not Updateding but a lot as happen to me… my computer broke, I lost my job, been homeless, and everything. I still don't have a computer so no updates any time soon, but I will keep writing when I can.

I would like your thoughts on what Naruto's planet should be called, here are a couple of ideas

Sekai (World)

Konoyo (this world)

Edo (?)

Gaia

Or if you have your own idea, and I do prefer Japanese


	4. Arc 1: Origin, C4: Recovery

Cybernetic Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Metroid, Stargate, or any other anime, manga, game book, or anything else that might make an appearance in this fic... I own nothing but OCs that will appear later, as well as original techniques, are mine so you can't have them :D

**Arc 1 –** **Origin **

**Chapter 4:** **Recovery**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

"**Demon / Alien / Jutsu**"

'_**Demon or Alien thinking'**_

"[Synthesized voice] / [AI]"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Location<strong>: Konoha: Training Ground 44/_Forest of Death_, **Date**: NA 10-17-1012, 2:00am)

He move through the forest like a shadow in the night, swift, silent, and unseen,

He knew that it was reckless and foolish for him to return to the village so soon, but he had to know if the rumors were true and with the network down he couldn't contact Azure. So he was left with one chose, to go to Konoha and see Azure himself, luckily the Forest of Death was one of the outer most training grounds and only lightly patrolled. As he made his way Itachi had to hide beside a tree to avoid two patrolling Chunin "…and we have guard duty in the morning"

"Well it beats patrolling, Izumo" the other Chunin Said "This place gives me the creeps, and they say that that crazy woman Anko Mitarashi lives in this place and that she cut off guys balls and eat them"

The raven Summoner's lips twitched slightly, he had mat Anko a few times, the last was over several years ago when she was still a student of Orochimaru, and despite the shock of his betrayal, Itachi couldn't imagine the happy if somewhat eccentric young women as some creepy balls eating psycho. Hopping over the fence he made his way swiftly through the fatal forest and to the tower at its center, when he got to the transporter room a cool female voice said "Please state your passcode"

This wearied the mass murderer more than anything, Azure normally know he was coming long before he got to this room, but he spoke his code anyway "Itachi Uchiha, Nevermore-513"

There was a few seconds of silent before Azure voice answered "Well come Itachi, you are not due to be back for another four months, why have you return?"

'_Well at _least some things never change' Itachi thought of Azure's bluntness before answering "I have come to verify some… rumors that I have heard, I wouldn't have come but the Network is down and that had me wearied"

There was a moment pause before the AI answered "Very well, prepare to be transported to the control room"

Itachi nodded and step forward as the giant rings rose up and he disappeared in a flash of light

The Missing-Ninja reappeared in a large room, to the right was several videos screens, to the left was several high-tech machines, and in the middle was the reason he had snuck back into Konoha. Itachi was glad that the blond hell-raiser was live and in one piece (if only he knew), but what caught his eye was the young women pass out next to him, it was none other than Anko Mitarashi.

She had change so much that he almost didn't recognize her, she had filled out and was wearing next to nothing.

The holographic form of Azure flare to life next to him "We have much to discuss"

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Naruto awoke to find a weight leaning on him and tried to shove it off, only to knock it on top of him, the blond jinchuriki groan and opened his eyes for a moment to see what the hell was on top of him, only his see a mass of purple hair. "Get off of me, Hebi-nee" He try to shove her off again, but his right hand landed on the wrong place.

Anko moan "Not so rough, Lemon-kun"

Naruto, confused looked up to see that his right hand was groping Anko's chest and turn a bright red. The blond gave a yap and throw the Jonin off the bed with surprising strength, a light laugh interrupted the two's fight. The paired spun around to see a man standing in the shadows but before they could do anything Azure appeared in the middle of the room. "Let me introduce you to one the my top agents, Itachi Uchiha"

The Raven Summoner got the reaction he was expected from Anko, which was to go pale and pull out a Kunal, but he what _did not_ expect was for Naruto to jump up, point at him and yell "I Know you, your Sasuke's brother, the one that the other Anbu call the Emo-prince" Akane roar with laugher in blond's mind.

'_How does he know that's what the other Anbu used to call me behind my back?' _Itachi thought as both the adults and the holographic avatar turn to look at Naruto, who scratched that the back of his head in embarrassment.

"As I was saying" Azure said, getting their attention "Itachi is one of my top agents and has agreed to train you and Hinata if she is willing… it appears that she has awaken, Anko can you lead her here"

Anko nodded silently and Shinshun away.

**-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hinata woke up confuse and wounding were she was before she remembered and a sudden thought cross her mind _'I hope father don't realize that I'm gone… what if he sent out a search team'_ the shy girl image what kind of trouble she would be in if that happens. Pushing those thoughts away Hinata packed up and took out the necklace and set off in the direction it pointed, it took her almost an hour, she had to go around a pack of giant leeches and the a very large carnivorous plant.

'_At last… this is where Naruto must be…' _Hinata thought as she made her way to the base of the tower.

At the entrains Hinata found her way block by a mysteries women, she worn an tan skirt, a black shirt with a long trench coat, but what unsettled the Hyuuga heiress most was the Anbu-like mask with purple marking in the style of a snake. The Mask woman was silent for a moment before saying four word that shocked Hinata more than anything

"He's waiting for you"

And without looking back or saying another word she turned and walked into the tower, and after a moment's hesitation the pale-eye girl fallowed after her. Hinata fallow the Anbu look-a-like through the tower and down several flight of stairs, always nine feet behind her, not too far to lose sight of her if she makes a sudden turn but not too near for a surprise attack.

On the last floor the Mask kunoichi walked to the middle of the hallway before turning and going right through the wall, the indigo-hair girl froze before activating her Byakugan and saw the it wasn't a genjutsu like she thought but that the wall seem to be burring and shimmering. Hinata nervously put her hand on the wall, it sunk through with a site ripple effect, and stepped through.

On the other side she gave a great shudder, it felt like being cover in maggots or ants. Looking around, the room was empty but for a large ring painted on the floor, the mask woman stood in the middle of the ring and beckon her forward, Hinata took a deep before stepping forward.

The rings rose up at once and they disappeared in a flash of light.

The two reappeared several hundred feet below the surface in a small room, and Hinata immediately fell to one knee and try to keep from vomiting at the sensation of being press through a very tight, spinning tube.

"I'm sorry for your discomfort Hinata-sama, local solar activity is interfering with the Transporter-Rings stabilizers, but the electromagnetic interference should be gone in two hours times." Said a calm feminine voice. Hinata looked up at the sound of the voice and froze at the sight before her.

The transparent woman seem to read her mind "I am not a ghost or a genjutsu or hallucination, what you see before is my holographic avatar I you to interface with people, a hologram is a three-dimensional form created by light, now if you will follow me, my master is waiting for you"

Confused and a little overwhelm Hinata nodded even though she only understood about haft of what the woman said, and fallowed her into a large room. Stepping inside the pale-eye girl didn't notice the advance machinery or the videos screens, all she saw was the familiar blue eyes and blond hair of her best friend.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata launch herself on Naruto's bed and hug him tightly. The bionic blond gave a yelp of surprise at the sudden contact, not expecting it from the normally shy girl. "Naruto-kun what happen? They told us that a missing-ninja snuck into the village and attack you! They said that they found your arm that you were dead!"

Naruto open his mouth to tell her what happen but no sound came out, but it was enough to draw her attention to his face and she notice that one of his eyes was not the cerulean blue that she was familiar with but a metallic silvery-blue, quickly looking down she saw that his right arm was the silvery-gray of metal

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said weakly, before (to everyone but Naruto's surprise) she pass out.

"Perhaps the Transporter-Rings had a greater malignant effect on her then I calculated" Azure theorized, with that Anko bust into laugher and Itachi shook his head.

**(Dream/Flashback – 5 Years ago)**

The snow was drifting down in Konoha which was already covered in white. In the middle of town there was a big winter festival. Practically everybody was there. But off a distance near a lake there was a 6 years old girl with pale eyes and around her were three older boys.

"What's wrought white eye freak" the largest boy said making the girl cry "No one likes you, why don't you run back to your mommy"

"Hay leave her alone you cross-eye ass" all four turn around to see a blond boy with whisker marks wearing a white shirt with the hidden leaf symbol on it and black pants coming out of the trees.

"Hay look it's the other freak" the large bully laugh

Naruto eyebrow twitch three times before he jump that the boys and started to pounding the daylights out of what seemed to be a bigger kid. About 15 feet away the small indigo-hair girl with a set of beautiful lavender eyes stopped cry and look that the boy that stood up for her, but wince at the fight and the blond wasn't doing to good

"How Do You Like Being Picked On Jerk!" The blond boy shouted to the big kid as and puck him only to be thrown down and kicked by the others

"I Don't Hear Ya Laughin' Now Ya Big Bully!" Next scene shows the blond boy bruise with black eye but stand over the three bullies

"I'll get you back for this Uzumaki!" As the Kid ran off. The blond boy stood there breathing heavily trough his nose. He noticed that his nose was bleeding from when the big kid got his shots in. He wondered whether he should go after the kid or not, but seeing the girl looking at him, he decided to stay. He grabbed her ball which apparently the bigger kid took.

"Don't cry, I chased him away." Said the boy sniffing, trying to stop the blood flow of his nose. The girl slowly raised her head to see the blond boy smiling. The boy then knelt to her level. "Err, what's your name right?" The girl's tears began to dry "H-Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga"

The boy just smiled with his trademark goofy grin. "I got your ball back, Hinata." He said presenting the ball to her. She began to smile as she took the ball. However they both noticed right away that the ball had blood on it from the boy's nose bleed. Having an embarrassed look on his face, the boy grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Sorry about that, here, I'll get it off."

As he was doing so, the girl spoke up "What…what is your name?" She said in a shy fashion. "Me? I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki". He helped the girl up. The two looked at each other for a minute, she was looking into his cerulean eyes, and he was looking into her big beautiful lavender ones. Suddenly their stare was broken when a large hand grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing here punk?" A man shouted as he ripped Naruto away from Hinata, throwing the boy to the ground. The man who had some buddies with him turned to see who the girl was.

"Lady Hinata!" He said. They all also noticed that she had tears on her face. They then turned enraged to Naruto. You Little Bastard! How dare you assault lady Hinata!" One of the men said. Suddenly all the men started to beat on the boy. He put his arms up to guard his head, however, it did not do much good as one of the men was stomping away at it.

Hinata grabbed the pants of one the men. "Stop, he was helping me….." Hinata said. But the men did not take time to listen. Hinata's tears started up again as she was trying to stop the pummeling of her new friend. "Stop!" said a deep commanding voice. The men turned to see that Hiashi Hyuuga was coming up to them. "Lord Hiashi." One of the men said bowing. "Hinata…." Said Hiashi as he ran to pick her up. "You had me scared to death, you know you are not supposed to wander off." Hinata was not even listening to her father as she was trying to look through the men to see if Naruto is Ok. "What is going on here?" Hiashi demanded. "Lord, we saw this 'Animal' attacking lady Hinata." One of the men said.

Hinata was trying to tell everyone what happened but nobody was listening. Hiashi took a few steps forward to see the boy. _'Naruto…_' Hiashi thought to himself. Hinata began to cry as she saw that Naruto had been completely battered. Despite his numerous injuries, Naruto brought himself to his feet. What shocked Hiashi was that a 5 year old after having taken such a beating, did not shed a single tear. "Boy…." Hiashi started. Naruto looked up at him, still breathing heavy. "…come with me." The boy (and everybody else) looked shock, but he simply turned found while Hinata watched.

That was the Naruto met Hinata and Hiashi, who did, all they could for the boy.

**(End of Dream/Flashback)**

Hinata let out a soft moan as she woke up, she was in a large bed, looking up she saw that Naruto was sitting across from her, his metallic arm and eye was in full view.

Naruto rise his hand to stop her from speaking "I know what you're going to ask and I know how much it must have hurt you… and I'm sorry" Naruto sighed "As you can see I did lose my right arm and eye, I'm alive only because Azure saved me…" The cybernetic blond wave his hand and Azure appeared to his right "…and before you ask, let me tell you her story"

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… there was a race of aliens, people who weren't human… they were far older then are kind and for that they were called the Elders. The Elders traveled the universe looking for knowledge, but one day they came upon a dead world with a Great Darkness seal inside it. They were curious and unsealed it, believing that their knowledge and power would be able to stop it… they were wrought.

The Elders and the Abyss fought each other for eons, finally the Elders made one last attack to end the darkness. They found themselves on this world and settled down for a time… but they learned that the Abyss had survived, and so they created a Great Guardian… the two fought and as the Abyss near its defeat it fuse with the Guardian. The Guardian became a being of chaos and so with the last of their power the Elders split it into Nine Pieces… that would become the Biju"

Hinata's eyes widen at this information "But what does this have to do with you or why you got hurt"

Naruto look down "Before all the Elders died away they had a visage that the darkness would come back a third and final time, and that the one born to the Ninth Piece would be destined to stop it"

"Born to the Ninth Piece…" The pale-eye girl echoed, not liking were this going.

Naruto smiled sadly "Hinata do you know what a Jinchuriki is? " Of course she knew what a Jinchuriki was, as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan she knew all of the major powers in the shinobe world and open her mouth to tell him that when the truth hit her and tears came to her eyes. _'It all makes sense now, all the hate and glares, and of course the Hokage make a law to stop people from talking about it, that's why father couldn't tell me. But why Naruto, most Jinchuriki are normally related to their Kage…"_ the Hyuuga heiress froze as she suddenly remember seeing a photo her father had of the Forth, at the time she was surprise by now much he looked like Naruto… now she realize that it was Naruto that looked like him… and knew why.

N-Naruto, y-your f-f-father" Hinata tried to said.

"I know, Hinata-chan… Azure told me…" Naruto said softy and an uneasy silence fell over then for a few moments before Azure spoke up [I know that this is a lot of data to take in and that you are is processing Hinata-same, but if you stay much longer the risk of your father of one of the Hyuuga elders finding you missing goes over 45%"

The Hyuuga heiress jump as if she was socked "what if I get caught, what will I do, what will I say" she was on the verge of fainting before Azure stopped her [Nebi-san will escort you home, if anyone ask you were you were, you were picking flowers for My Master's grave]

Hinata nodded silently and fallowed the purple-hair woman, the trip back was uneventful, the Transporter-Rings weren't as bad, and the woman Shnshin them through the forest. The Hyuuga heiress got to her room with no problem (The guards outside the compound barely looked at her) and as she lay on her bed one thought echo in her head _'What happens now?'_

(**Location**: Konoha, **Date**: NA 11-17-1012, 1:00pm)

Two months have pass since the village of Konoha believe the Naruto Uzumaki die, and a change had come over it.

To an outsider it might not be obvious, but for the people living in the village a feeling of gloom had settle over the once joyful place. This came from Naruto's heritage being leak out, much to the horror of the shinobe and villagers, for the ninjas it was that they neglected and failed to protect the son of their greatest hero, but for the villagers it was that the other villages fought out now badly they treated him and now both trade and missions were at an all-time-low.

But the people who knew Naruto were change the most, the Hokage was colder and more serious, Kakashi was now mostly on time (only half an hour late) and Iruka lost most of his joy.

The Students were also change, Sasuke was now ignoring everyone, Sakura was now quiet and distant, Shion was taking to people, Shikamaru now sated awake during class, and Ino now took her training seriously. But the one to change the most was none other than Hinata Hyuuga, after a week or two of depression she not only became happy again but she was more confident and out spoken. This shocked and bewilder almost everyone who knew her, and when they ask about this miraculous change she would simply said "Naruto-kun would have wanted me to never give up"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hinata was at the market place with a large basket half full of vegetable, she had just got a very good deal on a dark orange scarf and was planning to give to Naruto (She never was able to give him his birthday present).

As she move through the shops and stalls looking for things to buy she thought of how most things have change for her since she found out that Naruto was alive, the first and foremost was the blond's burden and prophecy. In some weird way it made her own burden lighter and smaller, being a clan heir was nothing to being a Jinchuriki, and no matter how bad an heiress or ninja she was her responsibility was insignificant compare to his, the world was literally at stake.

The second was her new teachers, Anko Mitarashi and Itachi Uchiha, when she first met him she was so terrified that she fainted and was incoherent for 10 minutes, after they calm her down Itachi told her his story. Hinata cry for another 10 minutes and afterwards decided that he was a true shinobe and hero. Anko on the other hand was a shock to her, loud and bold, she had a level of confidence that the Hyuuga heiress could only dream of having one day, but what really surprise her was that the purple hair women had an almost sisterly friendship with Naruto.

Last but not least was Azure, Hinata was absolutely fascinated the Artificial Intelligence and the unworldly knowledge she has, the indigo hair girl was most interest in the advance technology, like the nanites that help save Naruto's life or the cybernetics use to replace his lost arm and eye.

Hinata froze has she caught a glance of something in a pile of cheap jewelry, stepping closer to the stall she saw that it was a pair of bands made of dark blue metal. The Hyuuga heiress was able to hid almost all of her surprise (her father would be proud of her).

The Stallholder looked like some kind of ancient goblin, bald and shrivel with beady green eyes "My name is Yoku, how can I help you young lady"

"How much are those bracelets over there" she gave a small wave, one that made her look curious but not too interested.

A look of greed sparked in the Stallholder eyes "Ah, you have a fine eye there, those bracelets were made in the Land of Iron for a young noble in the Land Water… I will sell them to you, young lade for… 100 Ryo"

Hinata had a harder time hiding her disgust at the Stallholder's greed, it was obvious he knew nothing of bands history or value, they probably were made in the Land of Iron but most likely for a high ranking samurai. She made a show of slowly look back down at the bracelets, they were made of chakra conducing metal and worth at least five times what the Stallholder wanted.

"Thank you, Yoku I would love to buy those bracelets from you" After handing him the money Hinata slowly turn and walk away, she could feel the man's beady eyes fallow her down the road.

Having spent most of her money she decided to visit Naruto, she haven't seen in in a few days and she could give him his scarf. Hinata quickly made her way to forest of death, Anko had shown her the three safe paths that lead through to the tower.

"Good morning Hinata-san, you came to see Naruto" Azure ask as Hinata stop in the ring room "Yes Azure-san, how is he"

"My Master is currently training with Anko, do you want to see him now"

"Yes, please" Hinata said as she stepped into the center of the rings and disappeared.

Hinata reappeared in 'Naruto's room' and sigh at the mess of cloths and instant ramen that Anko smuggle in for the blond knuckle-head, looking around and no seeing said blond Hinata walk down the left hallway. It really surprise her just now large this place was, at the fourth door she heard the sound of laughter and swearing.

Opening the door Hinata saw a amuse Anko sanding over a frustrated Naruto with kunals and a target dummy scatter around them, ever since the operation Naruto's aim been terrible (thought to be fair, it was never that good to begin with), the reason for this was because the bionic blond's new arm was a lot heavier and that weight throw off his balance.

The purple-hair kunoichi finely stop laughing and picked up and handed the scowling jinchuriki three the fallen kunals "Again, Gaki"

Naruto glared at her before taking a calming breath and quickly launching the small weapons, the first two miss completely and the third hit the dummy in the shoulder but bounce off.

Anko started to laugh again.

Naruto, who look like he was about to said something rude and/or childish froze as he saw the indigo-hair girl and turn red instead.

"Ah, if isn't are favorite Hyuuga Princess… now what do we have here" Anko said as she walk over and snatch the orange scarf from the baskit

"It's a gift for Naruto-kun… I wasn't able to give him a birthday present" the pale-eyed girl mumble the last part as she saw Naruto grinning at her from ear to ear and turn bright red.

"Well he won't be getting it any time soon… in less he can hit that target" the snake-summoner grinned evily

"WHAT" both preteens yelled in shock before the Naruto glared at Anko "But I just hit that stupid target"

"Ah, but it bounce off so that don't count" the purple-hair woman shook her head and before anyone could said something else Shunshin away.

"**You know that there's no sopping her when she gets like this"** Akane whispered from Naruto's mind. Sighing because he knew she was right Naruto turn to his shy friend and mumble "Do you think that you can stay for a while and help me…"

"O-okay, Naruto-kun" Hinata nodded before turning bright red as she realize she would be all alone with Naruto (and completely forgetting that Azure was watching their every move"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

So for the next hour the Hyuuga heiress showed the last Uzumaki how to hold and throw the kunal before he was able to hit the target in the chest, and because Anko wasn't back and Azure told them that she had left the forest the two adolescents moved on to taijutsu.

Naruto had just trip Hinata, who fell on top of him when Anko walks into the room eating a dango with Itachi behind her, the raven-summoner raise an eyebrow at the two while the purple-hair kunoichi grinned evilly "Well, Well who know the Hyuuga Princess would be so quick to go in for the kill"

Hinata turn a brilliant crimson and jumped off of Naruto in a blink of an eye.

Anko laughed at the blond's confuse face before becoming serious "Well gaki, you did well in you training and Azure thinks you're ready for your next lesson"

Naruto and Hinata turn pale, this could not be good "W-what is my next lesson" the young blond ask nervously

The Snake-summoner grin turn sinister "Well we have one month to prepare you for your great challenge… and then… you go back to school"

(**Location**: Unknown, **Date**: Unknown)

A dark figure slowly rose out of the ground, wrapped in a ragged black cloak, I was not a man but a terrifying plant-like creature half of it was black and the other half white and had Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from its sides, enveloping the creature's head and upper body. The most disturbing thing was the large amount of blood running down the creature's mouth and neck, on the ground next to the plant-like monster was an unconscious man with scars cover one side of his face, and bond in chains.

"**Those seals were a bitch to get through" **the black-and white being said to himself "Yeah but the guards were tasty"

They were in an underground room with three coffins, the creature walked to the last one which strangely had the kanji for Forth on it. As it study the seals on the coffin the man on the floor woke up, the scared man struggled to get free for a few moments before the plant-like monster spoke up **"You can stop wasting your time trying to escape,****Obito Uchiha"**

The man stop struggling and glare at the black-and white creature "How could you betray me Zetsu and how are you stopping me from using my sharingan"

Zetsu seem to chuckle before the white-half spoke "You Ucuiha all think you're so invincible with your mutate pinkeye, all I did was injected you with a mild neurotoxin which is temporarily relaxing the blood vessels and tenketsu around your eyes"

"**You and Madara never were my masters, only puppets to be use for his resurrection… and now it is time, all the pieces have come together" **

The plant-man rip open the coffin, ignoring the dozen or so kunals that imbedded themselves in its chest, inside was the almost perfectly preserved body of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

Zetsu tore the shirt off the corpse to revile the Dead Demon Consuming Seal.

Grinning he took out two vials of blood from his cloak and pour then over the seal before impaling it with his right hand, for a moment nothing had, nothing moved, and then.

**BOOOM!**

The room was envelop in a roaring inferno of black, purple, and red energy, slowly it condense into a black figure outline in violet flames with a single red eye, looking around the fiery being eye fell on the black-and white creature **"Is time Zetsu, as Azure final made her move… then it has begun… ah, I see you had a body for me…"**

Obito Uchiha has the dark being envelop him…

A few moments later in Obito place stood a tall man with dark tan skin, he had three whiskers on each cheek, long spikey black hair with red highlights, and his eyes where the red orbs of the sharingan. **"We have work to do my servant, fallower to gather, lives to destroy, but first you must tell me of his world"**

"**Yes Master" **Zetsu nodded "What should I call you master"

Theshadow man pause **"Call me… Zero"**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong> _Anko's Playground_

The Eternal chunins Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane made another past around the gates of Training Ground 44 when they heard a terrifying scream.

"NOOOOO, I CAN'T GO BACK I'LL DO ANYTHING…" Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other _What the Hell was that, _before they heard the familiar laugher of Konoha's snake mistress "Whahahahah… fool that is no elapse… now shut up before I rip the other one out"

The Eternal Chunins froze as an old thought hit they say _'they say that theirs crazy woman Anko Mitarashi lives in this place and that she cut off guys balls and eat them'_

The two chunin turn and ran for their lives, never again entering Anko's playgroung

* * *

><p>And there you have it Chapter 3, I have decided to add a Data book a the end of each Arc, it will have info on OCs, Jutsu, and other things<p> 


End file.
